Once in a Lifetime
Note: This is a what-could-happen type scenario in which Hypercane and I decide to get together at Cedar Point by the time I am old enough. It was early June 2018. I had just graduated only a couple weeks prior - and now I was making my way towards Cedar Point to meet up with someone I had only been conferring with online - my best friend from HHW, Hypercane. For weeks we had been planning this trip, as we are both huge fans of Cedar Point and had been desiring to meet each other there for some time now. The morning was cool and crisp, but the sun was starting to break through the clouds and the birds were beginning to utter their morning tweets. I stepped over to my car parked in the driveway in front of my house and drove off, on my way to meet my best friend. The drive to the park was quite uneventful. I got there in about an hour or so - the typical time it takes to get to Sandusky from my location - thankful I had not gotten myself lost. By the time I got to the park, the sun was blazing and lots of excited families around me ran towards the front gate. I checked my phone and sent Hype a message saying I was there. He responded back, saying he was sitting on a bench outside the Raptor roller coaster. I put in my earbuds and listened to some music to calm my nerves. I couldn’t exactly say why I was nervous, given the fact I had known Hype for well over two years. Perhaps the prospect of meeting him face-to-face rattled me. To this day I am still unsure. Eventually, I got past the turnstyle at the front gate and then I was inside in the park. I slowly made my way over to the entrance to the Raptor, the gigantic, green inverted roller coaster that spans the midway. With a loud, heart-wrenching roar, it’s impossible to miss. As I neared the entrance, I kept my eyes peeled for anyone who resembled Hype. We had both sent each other up-to-date pictures of ourselves a few days prior so we knew who to look out for once the day arrived. For some reason, I was unable to locate the man I called my best friend due to the sea of people swarming the entrance to the ride. An unexpected tap on my shoulder made me jump, then turn around. I looked up at the blonde person in front of me who I am happy to say resembled his profile picture! “Oh my God, hi!” I exclaimed, happy I was finally able to meet Hype. Hype returned my smile and greeting with the same level of enthusiasm. We then both ran excitedly towards the Raptor and got in line. We rode front row and had an awesome time, with Hype saying that experience only confirmed Raptor was his favorite ride at the park. Throughout the rest of the day, we spent the rest of our time riding every roller coaster. I dared him to ride Top Thrill Dragster, which he did indeed love, just like I predicted. Hype and I rode Millennium Force last, taking a night ride on it right before the park closed for the night. As we made our way towards the exit, we both agreed that day was the best in our lives and made plans to meet up there later in the summer. I went home feeling satisfied that what I had always been hoping for had finally come true. The next day, on HHW chat, we each shared our many pictures from the previous day, proving to our other friends we had actually met up at Cedar Point. They were amazed and happy for us. And with that, this story comes to an end. Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Stories